


Age Ranges for Age Players

by TheGriefPolice



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: AB/DL, Age Play, Babies, Diapers, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play, Toddlers, bottles, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGriefPolice/pseuds/TheGriefPolice
Summary: This work is simply a list of common ages that people write characters as and how developed they should be. I see a lot of inconsistencies in how a characters talks or walks and the age they are defined as. This is nearly a list of suggestions for those interested.Ages:0-6 months6-10 months12 months18 monthsAnd then from 2 to 7 years old.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Age Ranges for Age Players

**Author's Note:**

> Preface: I’m not a parent, but I’ve had a lot of experience with kids. If you see any mistakes, please let me know!
> 
> Also, this is entirely generalized!!! Not all kids develop the same, so there will be differences with people. This is not an end-all be-all, nearly suggestions for those who are curious.

0-6 months:  
-starting to roll over into their stomach  
-maybe uncoordinated crawling  
-bottles  
-diapers  
-laugh and giggle, not much else

6-10 months:  
-effectively crawling  
-starting on food - mush  
-baby babble  
-diapers  
-bottles

12 months (1 year):  
-starting to eat slightly chunky food, still mostly mush  
-starting to walk, v unsteady  
-babbling with easy words like “mama” (dada is harder because of the d sound and would be more like “ahah”)  
-shift from bottle to a soft-spout sippycup   
-diapers

18 months:  
-walking effectively on their own (still a bit unsteady as babies are uncoordinated)  
-eating solid foods from the table, but soft things cut in very small pieces. This is about the “hotdog” stage.  
-sippycups  
-diapers (some people like to start potty training here, but most start later.)  
-speech is slurred but starting to come through

2 years:  
-walks independently  
-starting to say words, repeats what people say. (This is when you stop cussing around kids.)  
-potty training (typically) starts  
-pull ups  
-sippycups  
-energetic as all hell.  
-can eat most foods, small and tiny pieces. (Note: this is about the time you’re supposed to try eggs and peanuts and other common allergies to see what is/isn’t safe.)  
-uses own fork/spoon  
-identifying colors and such. Word associating.

3 years:  
-walking, running, getting into everything  
-full conversation (though typically one-sided)  
-either in potty training or has been potty trained. May still wear pull-ups/diapers at night  
-introduction of plastic cups. Many, many spills.  
-literally the definition of energy, but that can and will crash fast. Tantrums.

4 years old:  
-potty trained  
-pretty independent  
-gets into a lot of trouble

5 years old:   
-reading and writing begin (not fluently)  
-full, two-sided conversations.   
-starts school 

6 years old:   
-similar to five, just more advanced.   
-can read simi-fluently on picture books and such

7 years old:  
-almost completely independent  
-starts math  
-can read alone with slightly more advanced picture books, may start thin chapter books

That’s pretty much the oldest I’ve seen on here, but I can do more if you would like. Hope this helps!!!


End file.
